Episode 1.9 (PAS)
Episode 1.9 (PAS) is the ninth episode of the Primeval Adventure Series. It will premiere on 4th March 2012 Brief Synopsis The team are trying to find out things about Andy and try to stop more anomalies opening and a vicious pack of Epidexipteryx at Emberton Park. Plot This episode begins at a park called Emberton Park where there are lots of children around the playground, feeding the ducks at the lake, and chatting. One little kid wanders off by herself and hears a kind of chirping and growling noise in the bushes. Then a toothed snout pokes from the bush and then it jumps out at her ripping her to shreds. Other people hear her screaming and her mother finds some gnawed bones and torn flesh of her child; she screams. Then a whole pack of them fly towards the park to attack everyone whereas most of the birds at the park fly away somewhere else. The ADD computers anomaly alert alarm goes off and everyone who was in the room asking Andy questions about himself run towards the hallway to the centre of the ARC. The whole of the team are talking and discussing about Andy and what he might do and what he wants. The team head off to Emberton Park where they try to deal with the Epidexipteryx which is identified as that by Connor and William. The men at the entrance of the park ask them who they are and what they were doing here but the team ignore them. The team find some of the people hiding in the forest away from the creatures and they help them. Matt suddenly finds a pile of stripped flesh and gnawed bones which he thinks it could be from a toddler. He knows that the creature that did this isn't far away. As they looked up, they could see something up in the trees. Abby thought that it was just a bird but it wasn't, although this creature is related to birds. It came out of the branches and leapt onto Becker trying to scratch him good with its extra long fingers but Becker punches the Epidexipteryx off him where it climbs up the tree and a big pack of them come through trying to eat the team but they run away back to the car. When they get in, the pack scratch the windows and try to bite them but Matt drives them off with the car by reving it scaring the Epidexipteryx off. The team arrive back at the ARC where they think of what to do to get them back through the anomaly. Eddie thinks of an idea. His idea is that they could catch the flock of Epidexipteryx with a netgun where they would be transported back through. They arrive back at the park with netguns and by the trees the pack come back again where they are netgunned down while the team try to find the anomaly which is located up another tree by the playground. They are transported back through and the anomaly closes after the team put them back through. The team pack up and head back to the ARC where they will find out more about Andy. They ask him questions like why he created the anomalies, why he kept running away and what he is trying to do which he won't answer. Eventually, he runs away and the team try to stop him but he gets out of the ARC to get away from the team. He then starts to open more anomalies and satellite ones which will make lots of creatures come through. Connor was shocked, but he would use his machine that he built to stop the anomalies if it could. Out of one of the anomalies, a huge roar comes out of it and it was up to the team to stop Andy. To Be Continued... Creatures *Epidexipteryx Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *Captain Hilary Becker *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Andy Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.8 *Next Episode - Episode 1.10 (series finale) Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes